Love Triangle
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: Kairi is kidnapped by Maleificent and Sora and Riku must save her. But a person from Sora's and Riku's past appears. Now they all have to save her. SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ!
1. The News

**Keybladewarrior13:** This is my first story so PLEASE bare with me.

* * *

If you would look around at Destiny Island, you would see beautiful palms trees, a secret cave, two boys hitting each other with giant blades, and boys playing with a ball. Wait, back up. Boys hitting the other with blades! What in the world?!

* * *

Sora ducked as fire shot right over him. He yelled,"Blizzardra!" and shot it right at Riku. He was unfortunate to be in the way of Sora's spell. He was knocked back into the rough sand. 

"Sora, when did you get so good?" Riku asked.

"Since you got so bad." Sora Replied.

"Your going to pay for that!"

Riku sprang up. He got in his fighting stance. Sora grinned. He jumped back up. They clashed for about five minutes. After they got tired, they flopped to the ground and just layed there, looking at the sky.

"Who won?" questioned Riku.

"Your so greedy, like Donald." answered Sora.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Oh will you imbeciles just SHUT UP!"

Sora jumped up and looked around. He knew who the voice belongs to. That was simple.

"Maleficent! Show yourself!"

"Why? I can distroy you without you even hitting me."

Sora felt a shot of pain go through his left shoulder. He gasped out and turned his head. He saw a red, hot substance running down hos back. Riku saw a slight glimmer in the air, and used a dark portal to get near it. He whispered,"Firera." Maleficent's scream periced the air. She opened her own portal,"I will be back, and you **WILL** die. Oh by the way, did you check on Kairi lately?" She Disappeared and laughed.

"Sora, are you okay?" asked Riku, now worried about him. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Yeah... I am fine. Just give me a potion."

Riku reached in Sora's pouch, giving him a hi-potion. Sora drank it, and a green light begin to circle him. Sora fell into a deep and troublesome sleep.


	2. Awakening From Pain

**THE AWAKENING FROM PAIN**

"Sora, it's Roxas. Please let me in!" Roxas walked through the wall, not bothering to knock. "You know, Kairi will kill you in the next life. Oh,wait. She will kill me!" Sora laughed as he rolled of the couch on to the floor.

"Hey, stop laughing." exclaimed Roxas. He got out the Sleeping Lion and the Fallow the Wind. "Do you want to fight or not?" Roxas yelled, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes!" Sora pulled out the Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

He attacked Roxas with the Oblivion, slashing at him with great speed. Roxas danced out of the way. He then sent a blizzaardra at Sora, but he reflected it. Roxas than jumped at Sora slashing with both blades, but Sora stopped it with a cross of his blades. They were both sweating more than they should.They fell on the ground exhausted.

"Remember the first time I met you?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. I repeated your words to Donald and Goofy, but they told me you were trying to trick me. I actually believed them. But I thought I knew you. You always appeared in my dreams." Sora answered. "See ya later. Hey, don't forget to day dream." teased Roxas as Sora begun to wake up. "Okay, see ya."

* * *

Sorry it was so short! But PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Old Friendsand Enemies From the Past

**OldFriends (and Enemies)From The Past(Part 1):**

Sora opened his eyes, not to see not one, or two, or three, but FOUR faces looking down on him.

"Ackuc! He's awake!" yelled a voive excitedly. (anyone guess who?)

"Goofy? Riku? Donald? King Mickey? Where am I?" asked Sora, as the four faces lit with pure joy.

" Your at Merlin's house.He just leftto get Master YenSid." answered Mickey as they helped Sora up onto a pillow.

"You've been asleep for a week." Riku told Sora.

"Kairi! Is she alright?" asked Sora. Now everyone looked a little nervous.

"Ah... How should I put this... She was taken on a trip sking?" Donald said trying to convince Sora he wasn't lieing. He tried to smile, but it did not happen.

"Are you lieing to me?" Sora asked accusingly.

"No... Maybe...YES!!!!!!!!!! She was kidnapped by Malificent!!!" Donald said very quickly.(He was never any good under pressure!)

Sora sat straight up but fell back quickly because of the pain.

"Whoa Sora, you need to rest, you were hurt badly! Please don't try that again!" exclaimed the King as he looked at Sora with worry on his face.

" Master YenSid is going to help with your healing so don't STINKEN move till he gets here!" yelled Donald a little too loudly.

"I got to save her! Le me UP!!!!!!!!" Sora demanded pushing them off. Merlin appeared, andright behind him was YenSid.

" Sora, you are finaly awake.This is sign of improvement. You willbe fully healed soon. Just rest.We will finish healing youin a second." YenSid said directly to Sora.

Sora exclaimed," I HAVE to find Kairi before she gets hurt!"

" Sora, cailm down. If I know Kairi, she'll be okay." said a mysterious figure.

* * *

This seemed like a good place to pause. 

thanks for reviewing and keep it up!

to luvablenerd: Kairi will come in later.

keep reviewing and sugar cookies for EVERYONE!!!


	4. Old Friends From the Past 2

**OldFriends (and Enemies)From The Past(Part2):**

Sora looked at her. He knew the voice. The figure was in a dark blue cloak, with a light blue dress under it. She uncloaked herself and Sora finally remembered.

"Roseanna! I thought you were dead!" Sora said.

"No, Sora. I wasn't. I was helping the king." Roseanna replied.

"Glad to see you, Roseanna."the King exclaimed, smiling at her.

"You too." she ran up and huged him. "Riku? You've been quite lately. Cat got your tounge?" Roseanna said, teasing him.

"No. I was just thinking back to the old times..." Riku replied starring at the ceiling.

"Sorry to cut�this cute�reunion short but...ah... you need to die!" said a voice they all knew.

* * *

Felt like there was a cut off there!

PLEASE R&R!

For my friend Keybladeangel34... CREAMSICLE PIE!

For everyone else... Dove Chocolate!


	5. Old Friends From, AW! Just forget it!

**OldFriends(and enemies) aw just forget it!(Part3):**

Sora and co. turned around, and saw who else... but butthead Pete!

"What is this! She has a keyblade too! Is this a keyblade convention!!" (STILL GOING ON AMD ON!!)

Rose (Cutting name!!) Starred at him doing the loco sign.

"Master YenSid, Get Sora healed! I will signal you when it is safe!" Rose said, glancing at Pete.

"Wait! At least part of me can stay!" yelled Sora. He reached inside of him, and pulled out Roxas.

"When I get done, I AM getting back to my card game!" Roxas growled.

Rose, Mickey, Goofy, Donald and Sora laughed.

"Your laughing at the face of death? You are CRAZY!" Pete remarked as heartless appeared.

Rose smiled and lunged forward and signaled the begining of the battle.

* * *

Sorry so short!

Please R&R!

Now I request something PLEASE. if you can, please tell your friends bout this story!

Keybladeangel34 gets pumpkin pie

Reviewers get chocolate!!


	6. The Fight

**The Fight:**

Rose and mickey lunged forward, and slashed at the buttheaded Pete. They slashed their keyblades at him, trying to break his armor. It didn't work. Pete threw the couple back, making them hit the wall of the house.

Rose grunted and glanced up. Roxas was there, blocking the heartless from them so they would have time to recolect themselves.

Roxas jumped over the heartless, reaching Pete and hit him on the head, knocking him back a few feet.

Goofy and Donald jumped in the fight when they noticed something changed.

"The heartless! They're new!" yelled Donald.

Rose and Mickey looked closer at them as they distroyed them.

"They did change! That's why it is harder to kill them!" Rose screamed as she shot a light of magic at one. It screamed as it was thrown backwards in to a wall and disappeared into thin air.

Rose smiled. "GET PETE!" she yelled, attacking him with full force in her swing.

"AW... You are NOT going to win!! The new heartless are as strong as ever! You will NEVER beat them!" As The Butthead said that, a heartless boss appeared, making everyone gasp.

"What is it?" asked Rose,

"How is it that huge?" asked Mickey,

"Why is it so... so HIDIOUS?" asked Riku, falling on the ground laughing hard.

The heartless was a mixture of pink and black goo, creeping over the buildings, and made the town go dark.

"Maybe again..." wispered Riku, as he was looking around for it. He heard something behind him, but before he could turn, he fell to the ground, his breath wooshing out of him.

Mickey and Rose were talking to each other, while taking care of Pete. Rose ran over to Roxas and Riku.

"When I say, use the light spell." Rose said, then ran to the middle.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" she yelled.

Everyone said LIGHT and the end of their wepons started to glow. The heartless fell appart. They looked around. The town was normal. They fell to the ground esughted.

* * *

Thanks for r&r!! Keep it up!

For all who got friend s to read, CHOCOLATE PIE!

For Keybladeangel34, PEEPS!

For the rest, Chili!


	7. The New Worlds Await

**The New Worlds Await:**

Sora appeared out of thin air, scaring Rose, Riku, and company out of there skins.

"Sora! If I wasn't so tired, I would get up and hit you on your head!" Riku yelled as Leon went to get Merlin.

Sora gave him a "Your gonna get it" look that made Riku shiver. Sora then looked where the battle was fought and whistled. Rose staggered, trying to get up. Sora ran over to her. "Stay still so I can get you healed."

"What made you so late! We could of used you FIVE DANG MINUTES AGO!" Rose said, giving Sora the "Just heal me before you get beat to a pulp" look. He gulped and held out his hands over her wounds. He whispered,"Heal."

She sighed and said,"NOW START RUNNING!" She leaped to her feet and grabbed his shoulders. she than put her arm around his neck and started to chock him.

He twisted but could not get away. she held him like that till he was out of breathe.

"STOP IT ROSEANNA!" shouted Donald through his laughter.

Roseanna stopped and looked at Donald. Than she smiled evily. Donald shivered and ran.

After everyone got healed Sora and Mickey discussed when they were going to take off in the gummie ship.

"We should get a head start before Maleficent does. Lets go today" said Sora.

"I agree." said Mickey.

They walked to the gummie and inspected it. After getting Cid to expand it, they left.

* * *

Thanks for r&r!! Keep it up!


	8. Sadness, and a little Toy Story

8.

A/N: I lost half of my plot for this story, so I'm just gonna make it up as we go along. Greetings to everyone who has been reading or just started this story, and I'm sorry for disappearing for so long. I'm a bad cookie.

*Clears Throat* THE LAST TIME WE SAW OUR HEROS THEY HAD JUST LEFT RADIANT GARDEN IN THE GUMMY SHIP, HEADING OFF TO NEW LANDS. THEY MET AN OLD FRIEND NAMED ROSEANNA, WHO DISSAPEARED WHEN THEY WERE IN THIRD GRADE. NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

Sora sat in his room in the gummy ship, thinking of easier days. When all there was to worry about was school, if Kairi liked him, and if his friends were still going to be there for him in the morning. The sound of footsteps came from under the door, and he heard a knock.

"Come in." Sora said, trying to stop sounding and thinking depressed. The door opened a little, and a petite figure came through.

"Sora, are you alright? You've been in here for hours." Rose asked, sitting on the bed beside him. She smiled, and brushed back her brunette hair, looking him straight in the eye. Sora smiled sadly at her, saying, "I'm not sure anymore Rose. Its been about 3 weeks since Kairi was kidnapped. A lot could of happened to her in that time. Who knows how she could of changed." Sora glanced out the window in the time stream, watching all the different colors go by.

Rose touched his hand, encouraging him. "If everything I heard is right, then its gonna take a lot more time then just 3 weeks to change Kairi. Besides, if anyone can stay sane for her best friends in the whole wide world, then its her." Rose said, standing and pulling Sora up with him. "Come on, I think I just heard the ship land. Lets find out where we are, shall we?" Rose tugged Sora after her, and they walked into the main room of the guppy, which was inhabited by Riku, Goofy, Donald, and the King.

Millions of miles away, in the Castle where the nobodies lived, there was a ceremony going on for one special recruit. She was the newest member of the organization, the quickest, smartest, and the only one who could drive Santa's sleigh around the world in less then a day. The organization gave her the rank of Organization member 13 after Roxas left, to join his full self. Her red hair stood out, and it lit up the room. It was like fire on water. Her nickname is Ki.

"Well, at least there isn't quick sand, or dynamite, or a train rushing at us." The cowboy said, sitting at the table with Jessee and Buz. "I agree. Its better than being locked up in a museum for the rest of our lives." Jessee stated. "Also, there's no evil fluffy Hug O' Lots to try to rule this place too." Buz sighed, and glanced at Rex getting to know Trixie. "Partners, I think we found paradise." Woody smiled, and stood up, stretching. Jessee stood too, along with Buzz. Every toy was in a happy mood.


End file.
